


useful in a (life)time like this.

by j_whirl44



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, discussions of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Sasha reflects.Sasha Week - Day 3: Gargoyles
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Everyone
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	useful in a (life)time like this.

Sasha’s first friend was Brock. She was never sure if they were actually related by blood, but that didn’t really matter. He was her friend, and they looked after each other.

Only, not well enough.

She didn’t have any friends after that really. No one at that posh ‘school’ she was sent to. Every other girl there was mean and rude. Taught to be that way. Taught to be a sole survivor. No room for comradery there. It’s fine, she didn’t mind.

Or, at least that’s what she told herself.

Bi Ming was a friend. More like a… weird uncle? Maybe a father. What’s most important was that he was kind to her. He was half her size but that didn’t matter to him if she was in danger. He protected her well.  
  
She wishes sometimes that she could’ve done the same. Seeing his smashed up shop made her blood boil and her skin itch.

Bertie was an… acquaintance. She thought they were getting on well, but Sasha learned again that that doesn’t always equate to friendship, especially when the other half is a little too self absorbed with themself.

Hamid was a friend. They didn’t talk much, but she thinks back on their Prague food tour fondly. So many delicious foods, being dragged by another man half her height from stall to stall. Restaurant to restaurant. Each meal was more delicious than the last. He was a friend, and a good one. He had a kind heart, thought sometimes he just got confused on what to do with it.

Zolf was… a friend. Something, different. He was a protector. A leader. A boss. A lot of things Barret claimed to be, but Zolf was better. She didn’t flinch whenever he reached out to her. There was something in those green eyes that made her know he wasn’t that kind of man. He was a very good friend. Promised to help her through… whatever was happening to her.

Though like Brock, it was a friendship taken away by space and time.

Grizzop was a firecracker friend. A loyal friend. She’d never knew or seen anyone like him. So loud, so fierce. So unbound by formalities and time. They grew close in such a short amount of time. She still thinks of that moment and smiles. He reeked of alcohol and clung a little to hard to her. Sharp nails dug into her back. But it was his smile, that big toothy grin, that made her think this is the best friend she’s ever had.

And much like everything he did, she lost him far too quickly. Out like a candle flame in the wind.

Azu was a friend. A very beautiful and soft- spoken friend. One that jumped out of carriages and had a plane walking camel. She was kind and awkward and Sasha wishes they had more time together. Friends or not, she wanted Azu in her life. There’s a small blaze in her belly that still lights if she thinks about her for too long. A blush always creeping to her pale cheeks.

No one’s ever made her feel that way since.

Cicero was a friend who had many, many friends. He helped her so much once they fled the burning city. He worked with her side by side every day until everything was stable enough to run on its own. He introduced Sasha to so many things and many different people. He was a fine companion. One that she is sad is gone.

Sasha started the first few decades of her life as a nobody. Taught to stick to the shadows and nowhere else.

She ends it with memories of eel quiches and golden Zeus statues. Surrounded by friends. By family. By a legacy she didn’t even know about.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one bc it's been a busy day of moving around but !!!! I liked how it turned out :D
> 
> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
